


Pick up the peices

by TheSilvernote



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilvernote/pseuds/TheSilvernote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title I know open to suggestions anyway! Amelia's little sister was murdered in the mission city attack and she meets a guy who drives an AWESOME corvette stingray and his brother. And well yeah she needs to learn to trust the Autobots I am awful at summarys but oh well;-) This is my first fanfic so please be gentle and no Flames! Also on Fanfic.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up the peices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all the tumeke tangata (stick it in translate its Māori) who may or may or may not be reading this!  
> Okay I'm not going to do a disclaimer on every chapter so this one will have to do.  
> I AM A 15 YEAR OLD FROM NZ I AM NOT SOME FREAKING MILLIONAIRE!!!  
> This is a prologue my other chapters will be way longer;-)   
> Now that's done onwards!!

Nightmares and small comfort.

"Amelia!" The desperate last cry of my little sister echoed in my ears as her pale slick hand slipped through mine as she was snached from my grasp by one of those...those robots. There was a crunch as her chest caved in and I knew she gone. It released her, her waist length raven hair fluttered around her giving the slight illusion of wings. Thud. Blood stained her floaty white blouse as she lay still on the cracked pavement over 20 feet below.

My eyes snapped open. A dim red light glowed in the far right corner of my bedroom from my stereo. Tears filled my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks. I held my breath trying to stop them. They slowed which was lucky I was getting a headache from holding my breath. Every night the same nightmare invaded my sleep for the last 2 months. Ever since the Mission City attack that took my sister. An angry lump formed in my throat that the government would have the gall to call it a simple terrorist attack and not let the family's know why their loved ones were gone.   
"Amelia?" I sat up to see my mother in the doorway making her way to the foot of my double bed and sit on it. "Mission City?" I gave a sharp nod. I found myself in her arms sobbing and hiccupping as she rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me, too bad it didn't work. I felt my Father's strong arms around the two of us. Our tears mixed as I slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
